


Symphonized Synchronization

by akamuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamuri/pseuds/akamuri
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GINO!Not sure whether we gotta celebrate for Gino -65th's or 36th's, tho.A very little SPOILER for Season 3 Episode 2.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Symphonized Synchronization

「狡噛、俺はお前と寝たい」  
宜野座の口からこぼれた言葉に、思わずドキッと心は動悸がした。  
彼から夜の誘いがきたのは一体何年ぶりだろう。恋人だった時でもめったにない発言に目を瞠った。おまけに返す言葉もなくなり、落ち着かなさをしずめるため目は彼から書斎のほうにそらした……  
  
  
  
事の発端は簡単だった。宜野座は事件現場でまた運悪く頭をぶつけた。  
「後頭部に目立った外傷はなし、目覚めた時は記憶が少し混乱してたみたいだけど、すぐに正しい記憶を取り戻したわ」と唐之杜は一係のメンバーたちに宜野座の状況について説明した。監視官が軽傷で済むことに一係の誰もがホッとした。  
一応宜野座は怪我人であり、今日の残り仕事は常守が引き受け、彼は医務室で休みをとることになった。  
「頭の傷は慎重に扱うほうがいい、前みたいに人格が変わってサイコパスまで濁るようなことは起きかねないわ」と唐之杜はタバコの煙を吹き出しながら一係の面々にそう伝えた。（※ここはラジオｃｄに出た話）  
「狡噛、お前はその後非番なんだろう」  
先まで黙り込んで唐之杜の話を聞いていた宜野座は会話に割り込んだ。  
「ああ。ギノ、どうした？俺の部屋にでも休憩する気か」  
別にギノに限ってそんな戯言に乗るはずはない、と思いながら狡噛は何気なく言い返した。  
「いいのか？」  
思いもよらず宜野座が珍しくも遠慮なしで素直にうなずけてくるには狡噛がわずかに口をこもったが、監視官が執行官の部屋を利用すること自体は特に大したことではない。かりにも監視官たる宜野座にその要求を断る権利も持っていない。ただの一執行官の部屋だ。狡噛の許可がなくとも宜野座はたやすく中に入れる。  
「狡噛？」と返事を促す宜野座に狡噛は頷く。  
「志恩も大丈夫だと言うなら」  
「私はオッケーよ…もし頭に何かの違和感を感じるのなら、すぐ分析室へ」  
わかった、そう答えるふたりは医務室を後にした。  
  
  
それで話は冒頭に戻る。  
  
宜野座の言ったことに混乱して、言葉につまる狡噛に宜野座はさらなる爆弾を投下した。  
「狡噛…お前はまだ俺のこと、好きか？」  
「ギノ…」  
思いも及ばない言葉に狡噛は言いよどんだ。  
宜野座のことはもちろん好きなのだろう。執行官堕ちしてからも彼を思っていない日なんて狡噛にはないだろう。けれどふたりは昔のように戻れるはずがない。潜在犯とくっついても善良な市民に何一つ得ることはしない。ましてや厚生省のエリートコースに乗っている監視官だ。宜野座もこのことを百般承知しているはずだと狡噛は思ったが、どうやら頭をぶつけた彼にそういうあたりまえのようなことは通じないらしい。  
何とも言えぬ気持ちで心の中にため息をつきながらも、涙に潤んだの瞳に見つめられもう両手を上げるしかできることはなにもない。  
どうやら、目の前にいる“今の彼”は涙をよく他人に見せつける泣き虫のようだ。  
「ああっ…俺は今もお前が好きだ…だが…」  
ーー今更そんなことがわかってもどうにもならないじゃないか。  
「……？」  
狡噛の言いたいことを促すように宜野座はかすかに首を傾げた。彼の仕業にいちいち可愛さを覚えるのもなんだが、翠のかかた澄んだ双眸にじっと顔を見つめられると、焦燥に駆られ心がただただ乱れていく。  
「そうだな…さっき志恩はギノの記憶が少し混乱してたって言っただろう。今のお前は覚えてるかどうか知らないが、俺たちは三年も前に別れた。だから…」  
そんな昔ばなしを言っただけなのに、胸がズキズキと痛むのはどうしてなのだろう。既成事実に原因不明の胸痛が起こった狡噛には何かがオカシイだろうか。否、原因だけはわかりきっている。  
狡噛、とふっと名前を呼んで遮るように宜野座は告げる。  
「俺もお前が好きだ。日東にいる時から、ずっと」  
別れたことはもちろん覚えている、それでもそれでいいと。  
宜野座はさらに言い続ける。  
「恋人同士に戻るつもりはないが、今だけでもいい、お前と一緒にいたい」  
拗ねた宜野座に慣れているが、素直に本心を打ち明ける彼の視線が痛い。  
狡噛は宜野座から目をそらし、そわそわしてスピネルを吸いたい気分になったが、さすがに怪我人の前には憚る。  
「俺はいつもここにいるだろう」  
いるのに、イない。 どうしてイないのか、ふたりは言い触れない。 「狡噛、俺が言いたいのは、そういうことじゃない。あの事件以来お前の心はもう俺たちの傍から離れたんだ……いや、俺がお前を遠ざけてきた。今更言うのも厚かましいが……いままでのあれは俺の本音じゃない。狡噛、俺はいつまでもお前の隣にいたい。どんなことがあってもお前の味方でいたいんだ」  
隣にいたいか…  
頭の中でくりかえして宜野座の言葉を反芻する。  
高等教育からの仲だ。それでも聞いたことすらない言葉に狡噛はきょとんとする。  
標本事件からの三年間。狡噛にとって佐々山の敵を討つためのだけに生きる日々。自分の感情に蓋をし、憎悪の念だけがとうとうと溢れ出す。それ以外は、なにも感じ取らない。感じ取られない。宜野座にとってこの三年はなんなんだろう。どんな気持ちで相棒を失った毎日を過ごしただろうか。そんなことをこの三年間に狡噛は一度も顧みなかった。  
好きだのいるだのさっきひょいひょいと口に出すべきじゃなかった。宜野座の隣にいる権利、宜野座を愛する資格は彼と背を向けた時点でなくしたというのに。  
「ギノ…俺は……」  
狡噛は言いたげな顔をしたが、再び口を閉ざす。  
宜野座が好きだ。だが今の自分には為すべきことがある。槙島に佐々山の敵を討たなければならない。そのため、狡噛は大切な人たちの傍から離れることに固く決意をした。愛より憎しみを選んだのは狡噛だ。もうとうの昔に愛する人たちの許には戻れないだろう。苦痛ばかりもたらす自分に縋りついても不幸になるしかない。  
一度は自分の手で幸せにしてやると神に誓った相手であるだけに、狡噛は誰よりも宜野座を不幸にしたくない。  
「お前が苦しんでるのはわかっていても、俺はお前を叱ったり、蔑んだりするしかなにもできなかった。こうしなければ、俺は自分を保たない。父親が潜在犯に堕ちてから、潜在犯の息子でありながら潜在犯を憎んできた俺自身を否定したくないんだ。お前と一線を引かなければ、俺はおかしくなりそうだ。でもそんな自分はどうしようもなく嫌だ。だから狡噛、今までお前をたくさん傷つけたことにお詫びがしたい」  
頭を下げろうとする宜野座に狡噛は慌てて彼の肩に手をかける。  
「ギノ、俺はお前の謝りなんか受けないよ。本当は俺が謝らなきゃいけないのに……それにギノのやり方には何の間違いもないよ。執行官と一線を引くほうが正しいのだ」  
「だが狡噛、お前は執行官である前に俺のこ、……」  
言いかけて、口をこもる。「恋人」とはっきり言いたいところだったのに、そんな甘ったるい関係はふたりの間にすでに存在しない。  
今の狡噛は親友すらカウントされておらず、潜在犯であり言い付けも守れず自分の色相ばかりをくもらせられる躾の効かない猟犬だ。  
同じような人間には、なれない。  
「ギノ、もういい」と、宥めるような口ぶりで狡噛は言った。  
「分析室に行こう。そうしたら志恩がなんとかしてお前をいつも通りに戻すから。ややこしいことを考えずとも俺たちはモトに戻れる」  
さりげなくこの話を終えようとする。  
「そんなわけがどこにある？……狡噛、お前は俺の話がわかっていないな」  
縋りつくような目を向け、改めて宜野座は告白する。  
「あの頃にはもう戻れない……でも、お前はほしい。お前が、ほしんだ」  
ーーお前が俺の許を去っていったら、俺は……  
敢えてそんな縁起でもないことを言わなかった。勘が鈍い自分に虫の知らせでもあっただろうか。狡噛はいつか槙島を追うのに夢中にし一係を置き去りにするのではないかと、最近の宜野座は不安がちだ。そして狡噛のことは心底から心配している。どうなるにせよ心配を表に一切出さずに狡噛と接するが、心だけが日に日に疲弊していく。  
「ギノ……」  
「狡噛、俺を抱いてくれ」  
狡噛から目をそむければそむけるほど逆に意識が彼に囚われる。  
言葉にすれば、そう、パラドックスみたいだ。ふたりの関係は。  
親友と相棒の上に恋人同士になったのもかかわらず、ふたりは別れてただの監視官と執行官に過ぎなくなった。関係を示す言葉はいかにも明白で、淡薄すら感じられるのが、気持ちの整理は変わりゆく関係に追いつかず、立ち止まってしまった。  
振り返れば、一緒に歩んできた道は崩れており崖になった。先に進もうとしても、暗闇に視覚を喰らえどの道が正しいか判らなくてただ崖端にたたずんでいる。  
そんな気分だった。  
ーーいつか、俺も深淵に落ちる。  
たった一つの光を失い、ドス黒の感情に浸かって、囚われている。  
やがて、ふたりを繋がる何かに歪みを生じて、崩れがちになる。  
寸前に壊れずに済むのは、ふたりは誰よりも特別な関係を築いたので、未だに相手のことを思いつつあるだろう。  
「先に言いとくが、ギノは何年もしていないだろうが、俺は優しくしてやんないからな」  
それでもしたいのか、と。  
「優しくしなくていい」  
お前の存在ごとを俺にぶつけてくれ…  
それは俺の願いだ。  
  
  
皮肉なことに、今更ながら情にほだされた。  
座り心地の悪いソファーに宜野座を押し倒し、スーツを脱がした。ややためらった後、ワイシャツのボタンに手をかける。  
ひとつ、ふたつ。  
執行猶予のような重苦しい時間が手のひらで過ぎ去り、後に待っている肉体的快楽は死刑の如く。  
もどかしい。  
初めて親友と一線を越えた時、ふたりの仲は確実に深まった。  
だが今は情事を交わしても、宜野座との関係は変わらない。むしろ、繋がるほどふたりの間にひびが入るかもしれない。  
それでも身体は正直なものだ。  
一心不乱にボタンをすべて解かしズボンも剥がした。宜野座の服がだんだんと床の上に積み上げ、彼は丸裸になる。  
傷ひとつのない、きれいな身体だ。  
ただ……  
「以前より痩せたな」  
「まあ、あんまり食べる気分しないから」  
「そうか」  
宜野座の下着を持ち上げる。  
身体が隠れるものはもうなにもない。  
それに対して、狡噛はネクタイを解いたが、まだシャツ姿のままだ。  
自分だけが一糸まとわずになるに宜野座は急に恥ずかしくなった。狡噛がローション代わりの傷用軟膏で指を濡らすところ、羞恥心を抑えず狡噛にたずねる。  
「お前は脱がないのか」  
以前なら、宜野座に脱がせるのは楽しかったが、今はなんとなくバツが悪い。しかも、彼に脱がされたら、昔に戻ったのかと錯覚しかねない。  
「ああ」  
沈黙に気まずさを感じる。  
そんな雰囲気を振り切りたくて、狡噛はむしゃくしゃと指をあそこに差し入れる。  
「指、入るぞ」  
三年もセックスご無沙汰だろう、尻の窄みはやけにきつい。  
「ん…はっ」  
艶の帯びる低い喘ぎ声がもれてくる。  
淡々と指を増やし、窄みをじわじわと広げる。記憶通りにある膨らみを掠める途端、宜野座の様子は明らかに先までとは違った。  
「はあっ…あっ、んは…」  
宜野座の一物は高ぶって先走りがだらだらとしたたり落ちていて慰みを求めているのが、狡噛は見て見ぬふりをして執拗に前立腺を攻め続ける。  
淫らな声を上げ続け自分ばかりが狡噛の思うまま扱われて、負けず嫌いに宜野座は狡噛のズボンに両手を伸ばしファスナーを下ろして半立ちの一物を取り出した。長く細い指が一物にまつわって上下に扱う。  
たなごころからひんやりとした感触に狡噛は一瞬身体中に電流が走るような感じがした。  
懐かしくて気持ちが良い。  
宜野座の手の扱い方は廃棄区画にいる旧時代風情の娼婦にも顔負けぐらい器用であろう。それもそうが、何せ狡噛は学生の頃から宜野座に男を悦ばす手際を仕込んできたから。  
潜在犯に堕ちた前の記憶はまるではかない夢になるほどふたりはこんなにも長い時間を一緒に過ごしている。  
俺の人生にもこんな楽しいひと時があるのか、と信じがたい気持ちすらが湧き上がる。  
ーーそれとも今こそが悪夢で、目が覚めたら俺はまだ監視官で、佐々山も元気にしていたとしたら…もし時間を巻き戻せるのなら、俺はギノにそんな苦い思いをさせずに済む方法を見出せるだろうか。  
「コウ…はっ、なにをかんがえてるんっ」  
「ギノ…」  
お前のことだよ。  
こんな些細なことでも、臆病で口に出せなかった。  
なのに、次の瞬間宜野座は前振りもなく、狡噛の顎を掴んでキスをした。  
唇と唇が触れ合っただけの、ぎこちないキス。  
「もっと俺に集中しろ、セックス中だろうが、このバカ」  
自分からキスを仕掛けたというのに、宜野座の頬ははなはだしいになるくらい紅に染められ、まるで恋に落ちた乙女のように初々しくて、愛おしく思われる。  
少しもやもやして、狡噛は無遠慮に一物を宜野座の窄みに押し込んだ。  
「はああっ、まって…んっ、はっ」  
「待たない」  
ゴムもつけず、生でヤる。  
優しくしてあげたい、でも優しくしてやれない。  
先程にあまり時間をかけず尻の穴をよく解けていないからだろう、宜野座は狡噛の入った瞬間に痛みでも感じたのか、狡噛の背中に爪を立てた。  
久しぶりに自分の一物はきつく締め付けられて刺激され、情けないがその様子では長く持ちそうにない。  
宜野座から縋りつかれて彼の温もりはシャツ越しに伝わってくる。  
人との触れ合いは、こんなにも暖かい。  
「ねっ、んはっ…コウ…キス、キスして…あん、はあっ」  
宜野座からキスをねだられるのは珍しい。  
「悪いが、ギノにキスはしてやらない」  
詫び言を言いながら、狡噛は行為を一層激しくにした。  
心なしか宜野座が落ち込んでいるように見えるのは罪悪感ゆえだろうか。彼の欲しいものは何も与えられず、その上不幸をもたらすばかりだ。心配をされ、迷惑をかけ、そんな自分に彼の隣にいる資格はどこにある。  
キスのできない割には、狡噛が宜野座の喉の付け根に噛みついた。  
「すっ…」  
痛いだろう、宜野座はソファーを掴んで身悶える。  
まさに猟犬のごとく、宜野座の身体中あっちこっちに噛み跡を残した。  
宜野座は、キスしたいことさえ忘れさせ生理的な涙がぽたぽたと出るほど泣かせて、うわごとのように狡噛の名前を呼びながら泣き喚かせた。  
彼の身体も、心も、ぐちゃぐちゃにさせたい。ひたすらに自分だけを求めればいいのに。  
なのに、心になした憂鬱はどうしても晴らさらない。  
「すきっ、コウ…すき…んんっ、もっと…コウ…はあっ」  
どうして宜野座はそんなにも健気なんだろう。  
三年前に決意したことこそが揺さぶられないが、恋人との間にあったはずの幸せな未来を捨てなかったら…あの時点でもしほかの道を選んだなら、ふたりは今より良い未来に辿り着いたのではないかと思い始めるのに悔しく思う。  
ーーだからもう、俺にそんな幸せそうな顔を見せないでくれ。  
くだらないことを考えたくなるだろうが……  
  
別れてから狡噛とやりとりをするのにいつも海水に溺れるかのほど息が詰まりそうだ。  
広い海の真ん中にいるように、何かを懸命に取りつかないと、波に呑まれて微光すらない冷たい冷たい海底に沈んで終う。  
だから、彼に縋りつきたい。  
彼の温もりを感じさせてほしい。  
そのまま、離さないで……

  
  
怪我人のようなものである上、三回も至った宜野座は疲れ切ってソファーの上で深く眠りについた。  
惨めでも言えるほど白い身体中色んなところに跡がつけられた。眼鏡のかけない寝顔は、いつもの張り詰めた顔より幼く見えて、愛おしさを感じられる。  
後始末を済ませた後、狡噛は宜野座をベッドまで運んだ。宜野座に毛布をかけて自分が刻んだ噛み跡を優しげに撫でる。  
「おやすみ、ギノ」  
愛してるよ、と宜野座の耳元で囁いて、まだ汗が乾いていないおでこにキスを落とした。  
苦くて、甘ったるい。  
汗は。  
そして、この胸を締め付ける感情は。  
寝室の隅に立てぐっすり眠っている宜野座を見守りながら収まりきれなかった熱をなんとか耐えようとするに狡噛はスピネルを手に取って吸い始める。  
まだまだ彼の温もりを感じたい。彼のことを愛し続けてやりたい。  
そんなことを考えながら、狡噛は紫煙を吹き出して目を瞑った。  
「目を覚めたら、志恩にもう一度診てもらわないとな」

昔、宜野座が祖母の亜紀穂に問いかけることはあった。  
父が潜在犯になっても、なぜ母はまだあの男を思っているのだろうが。不幸を思わないのか、と。  
「確か、あなたには冴慧の結末は不幸だとも見えるだろう。でも、あなたのお母さんは智巳さんがいるからこそ幸せを感じたのよ。愛はもろはのつるぎなの。人を幸せにする分、愛する人の身にもし何かが起きたら、感じる悲しみも人一倍になる。けどね、ふたりの愛に罪はないの。むしろ愛も知らない人こそが不幸で、だって彼らは幸せを知ることもできないから」  
「伸元もいつか心から愛する人と出会えば、お母さんの気持ちをもっと理解できるはずかしら」  
祖母は宜野座にそう告げた。あの時の宜野座はまた愛する愛されることがよくわからなかったが、今はもう十分に味わった。  
狡噛が執行官に堕ちてからの三年間、加えて逃亡犯になり会えなくなった五年間、辛い思いはいっぱいあった。何かが自分をいままで支え続けたのか？今ならはっきり言える。それは狡噛と過ごした時間のおかげだ。  
幸せだったからこそ、たとえ生き地獄に落ちなければならなくとしても、宜野座には生き抜ける自信がある。

「ねえ、伸元。外務省に移籍して何かそんなに楽しいことでもあったの？顔に出てるわ」  
「ああ、狡噛が戻って行動課にいる」  
「そう、よかったね。あの子はもう何年日本にいなかったのかしら」  
「五年だよ、案外長く感じられなかったけど」  
「そうかい。今度あの子を連れてここに来てあげなさいね」  
「うん、わかった。非番の時にふたりで見舞いにくるよ、お祖母さん」  
  
今度こそふたりで幸せにしてみせる

おかえり、そして俺の傍にいてくれ、狡噛  
  
了

**Author's Note:**

> I cant wait for the second half of season 3...Wish more scenes where Kogami and Ginoza interacting with each other.  
> Plus, I've never thought this post becomes the first one in Japanese of all works under Psycho-Pass on AO3 XD I'm posting here insead of Pixiv only because I couldnt finish my proofreading before Gino's birthday *SIGH* and I'm not writing in my native language either so...  
> If any native Japanese speakers read this and find my grammar mistakes, please feel free to notify me >_< and I ll do the correction  
> Also great thanks to everyone reading this post!
> 
> Proofreading finally finished today which is March.24 and 3 days left until PPFI releases!!!


End file.
